Posesif Appa
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)! CHANBAEK & KRISHAN! "Di awali oleh Chanbaek, diakhiri oleh KrisHan" Summary : Kris -sang Appa- sangat overprotective pada putri semata wayangnya -Baekhyun- bahkan sampai urusan pacar pun Kris WAJIB turun tangan! Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun punya Appa super duper posesif seperti Kris? Cekidot!


**Title : Posesif Appa**

**Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol (ChanBaek and KrisHan)**

**Rated : T**

**Gendre : Romance (?)**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Summary : Kris sangat overprotective pada putri semata wayangnya –Baekhyun-, Bahkan urusan pacar pun Kris harus turun tangan, ia tak akan membiarkan anak kesayangannya dibawa pergi main dengan sembarangan lelaki, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun punya Appa seperti Kris?**

**Warning : Typos, GS (GenderSwitch), abal-abal, cerita pasaran, acak kadut, ngebosenin, garing.**

**IDE dan CERITA ASELI PUNYA SAYA! Maff jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!**

**Maff jika kalimat yg digunakan rada lebay dan dramatisir banget!**

**Happy Reading...**

**Drrttt...Drrttt...Drrtt...**

"Yeobseo Yeollie!"

"Ne, kita jadi kencan kan malam ini?"

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap, kau dimana?"

"Oke,aku tunggu dirumah ya... Bye!"

**PIP**

Gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun itu menutup sambungan telfonnya setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol –kekasihnya- Mereka berniat kencan malam ini, seperti pasangan pada umumnya, malam minggu adalah malam yang SANGAT WAJIB –mungkin- bagi setiap pasangan kekasih untuk kencan.

Kini Baekhyun sudah tampil cantik memakai dress warna baby blue berlengan pendek yang panjangnya 5cm diatas lutut, memakai sepatu kaca ber hak rendah, dan rambut panjang berponi dibiarkan tergeray indah dihiasi jepitan rambut dengan warna senada dengan gaun-nya menambah kesan manis dan feminim pada diri gadis tersebut. Kini Baekhyun hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya.

**Tin..Tin!**

Tak lama Bel klakson mobil Chanyeol berbunyi, pertanda bahwa Chanyeol telah tiba dirumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera melesat turun menemui Chanyeol.

**Ceklek**

"Anyyeong Yeollie" sapa Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Baekkie... wahh Neoumu yeppeuda... malam kau cantik sekali chagii~" puji Chanyeol terpukau melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Matanya tak berkedip melihat gadisnya sangat manis malam ini. Namun Gadis yang dipujinya justru malah menunduk malu dengan pipi merona.

"Ya! Yeollie! Apa motto hidupmu itu 'Tiada Hari tanpa menggombal'?" ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku tidak menggombal chagi~, tapi ini kenyataan! Malam ini kau benar-benar sangat manis" puji Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun blushing semakin parah.

"Berarti... kemarin-kemarin aku ini tidak manis ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Eh? Aniyo! Tentu saja bukan seperti itu! Setiap hari kau selalu terlihat manis dan cantik, dan gadis manis didepanku ini adalah KEKASIHKU!" ucap Chanyeol bangga dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kekasihku'.

"Yeollie.. sudah jangan menggombal terus..aku maluu~" rajuk Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Haha baiklah... ayo kita pergi kencan malam ini... nanti kita bisa telat menonton filmnya"

"Baiklah.. Ayo kit-"

"EKHEMM" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat seseorang –yang berdehem tadi- datang menghampiri mereka.

"Appa..." gumam Baekhyun saat Kris –Appa Baekhyun- datang dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kalian mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"Emm... Ka-kami mau pergi menonton film ahjussi!" jawab Chanyeol gugup. Inilah yang selalu ditakuti oleh Chanyeol setiap ke rumah Baekhyun "The Daddy Creepy". Kris sangat overprotective pada putri semata wayangnya, Ia akan menanyakan kemanapun, dengan siapapun, dan untuk tujuan apa Baekhyun pergi. Bahkan urusan pacar pun Kris harus turun tangan, ia tak akan membiarkan anak kesayangannya dibawa pergi main dengan sembarangan lelaki, maka tak heran jika banyak mantan-mantan Baekhyun dulu yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Overprotective ayahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Sebelum dapat mengantongi ijin membawa main Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus dihujani ocehan-ocehan dan pertanyaan beruntun dari Ayah Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol tidak berhasil meyakinkan Kris, jangan harap bisa membawa putrinya pergi main. Sungguh kejam!

"Kencan maksudmu?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

"I-iya ahjussi"

"Menonton film dimana? Kenapa harus malam-malam? Kenapa tidak siang saja? Dan kenapa hanya pergi berdua?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

**Glekk!**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup dan takut. Tuh kan! Selalu seperti ini! Belum apa-apa sudah skakmat duluan! Sekarang alasan apalagi yang harus ia gunakan? Aish jinjja! Ingin berkencan saja harus diintrogasi dulu, seperti maling saja!

"Appa... jangan berlebihan! Aku dan Chanyeol hanya pergi menonton film saja, setelah itu kita akan langsung pulang! Lagipula mana ada kencan disiang hari! Appa aneh" ujar Baekhyun sebal. Lama-lama ia muak jika seperti ini terus! Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Diam Baekhyunnie sayang, Appa sedang bicara dengan pemuda ini! Pemuda yang kau bilang kekasihmu ini!" ucap Kris menelusuri penampilan Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Memang tidak ada yang buruk dari penampilan Chanyeol, Chanyeol cukup menarik dengan wajah tampan dan tingginya yang menjulang hampir setara dengan Kris. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, yang terpenting adalah kepribadiannya bukan?

"Lagipula untuk apa jauh-jauh nonton film diluar, dirumah juga bisa kan?" lanjut Kris.

"Pokoknya aku mau pergi berdua malam ini dengan Chanyeol!" kekeuh Baekhyun cemberut.

"Baiklah... kalian boleh pergi..."

"Jeongmal Appa?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar-binar diikuti anggukan Kris.

"YEEAAYYY! Khamsamnida Appa! Aku sayang Appa! Appa memang yang terbaik!" seru Baekhyun senang sambil memeluk Kris. Chanyeol pun ikut senang mendengar persetujuan Kris,

'tumben sekali dipermudah.. biasanya mau berkencan saja dipersulit' pikir Chanyeol.

"Tapii..." ucap Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang Ayah bingung.

"Eh? Tapi? Masih ada syaratnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung diikuti anggukan Kris.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Appa harus ikut dengan kalian untuk memantau kegiatan kalian berdua!"

**JEDDEERRRR**

"MWOOOO?" teriak shock Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. WHAT The-? Yang benar saja! Kencan ditemani Ayah? Sungguh tak masuk akal! Siapapun pasti tak ada yang mau jika waktu kencan dengan kekasih dibuntuti oleh Ayahnya. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!

"Appa bercanda kan? Mana boleh Appa membuntuti kami yang sedang berkencan!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau putri Appa! Selama kau belum memiliki pendamping kau tetap masih dalam pengawasan Appa!" ucap Kris tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa punya pendamping hidup jika sikap posesif Appa seperti ini terus! Appa mau aku jadi perawan tua? Setiap teman atau kekasihku datang dan mengajakku main Appa selalu melarangku! Appa selalu mempersulitnya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Appa! Aku sudah besar! Aku bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri!" protes Baekhyun panjang lebar. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ayahnya ini. Ternyata Penampilannya saja yang masih muda, tapi pemikirannya kolot!

"Kau masih putri kecilku Baekhyunnie, umurmu saja baru 17 tahun bagaiman bisa Appa membiarkanmu jalan dengan lelaki berdua saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana? Jika kau diculik, diperkosa bahkan dibunuh bagaimana? Appa tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada putri semata wayang Appa! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga sayang" tutur Kris panjang lebar penuh kasih sayang.

"Chanyeol pria baik Appa! Kita saling mencintai! Dan dia bukan pria seperti itu!"

"Terserah... pokoknya sekali Appa bilang tidak! Tetap tidak!" ucap Kris tegas tak terbantahkan. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia tak terima dengan keputusan Appanya ini! Appanya benar-benar overprotective!

"Nappeun Appa! Appa tidak sayang Baekkie! Aku benci Appa!" teriak Baekhyun emosi berlari masuk kekamarnya. Kris sedikit terkejut melihat pertama kalinya Baekhyun marah dan membentaknya.

Kini tinggalah Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih berada diruang tamu tanpa pembicaraan. Chanyeol sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran Ayah dan Anak tadi hanya bisa diam, ia tak berani melawan perkataan Kris, bagaimana pun juga Kris adalah Ayah Baekhyun, wajar jika setiap Ayah sangat ingin melindungi dan membahagiakan anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu... tunggu sampai keadaan membaik" ucap Kris tanpa memandang Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"A-aku Cuma ingin mengatakan... bahwa aku.. aku sangat mencintai putrimu, aku akan selalu berusaha melindunginya dan membahagiakannya. Jadi.. ahjussi tak perlu khawatir, Ahjussi bisa pegang janjiku!" tutur Chanyeol serius. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia lelaki yang tanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan, bahwa dia bisa menjaga dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia seperti keinginan Kris. Kemudian Chanyeol pamit dan beranjak pergi.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, pasalnya dari sekian banyak teman lelaki Baekhyun, baru Chanyeol lah yang berkata serius seperti itu. Apakah sudah saatnya ia memberikan lampu hijau pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

**-Possesif Appa-**

Didalam kamar Baekhyun masih saja menangis tersendu-sendu, gara-gara Ayahnya –Kris- rencana kencan dengan kekasihnya hari ini jadi berantakan. Dan pasti karna kejadian tadi Chanyeol tidak mau menemuinya lagi karna takut dengan Appanya. Untunglah ada Sang Umma –Luhan- yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan hati putri cantiknya.

"Hiks..hiks..Ummaaa... Appa jahat! Hiks.. Appa tidak sayang aku lagi.. hiks hiks Appa menyeramkan! Huweeeeee!" tangis Baekhyun pecah, air matanya tak henti mengalir sampai matanya menjadi sembab. Luhan segera menenangkan putrinya dengan pelukan erat dan hangat.

"Baekhyunnie sayang... tenanglah... Umma yakin Appa melakukan ini semua pasti demi kebaikanmu sayang... Appa hanya tidak mau sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Karna dia sangat menyayangimu kau tau.." tutur Luhan sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tidak! Appa melakukan ini bukan untuk kebaikanku! Hiks gara-gara Appa semua teman-temanku hiks takut berteman denganku hiks karna punya Appa yang terlalu overprotective hiks.. aku benci Appa! Hiks hiks" ujar Baekhyun sambil nangis sesegukan. Melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini membuatnya tidak tega dan ikut sedih. Memang Kris sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mau tidak mau dia juga harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Suaminya. Ini demi kebahagiaan putrinya juga kan?

"Baiklah sayang... Umma akan bicarakan pada Appa ya... sekarang Baekhyunnie lebih baik tidur, jangan menangis lagi nanti putri Umma tidak cantik lagi lho... nanti Pangeran Chanyeol nya berpaling hati" goda Luhan menghibur Baekhyun.

"Ummaa~~~" rengek Baekhyun manja sambil cemberut.

"Baiklah... sekarang tidur ya.. sudah larut malam, besok juga kau harus sekolah kan.. Jaljjayoo" ucap Luhan mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jaljjayo umma"

**-Posesif Appa-**

"Bagaimana? Apakah Baekkie sudah tidur?" tanya Kris begitu Luhan masuk kamar mereka. Pandangannya terus menatap bacaan buku dipangkuannya sambil duduk menyamankan diri di kasur.

"Huufft... dia sudah tidur" gumam Luhan menghampiri Kris kekasur dan menyamankan posisinya dengan terlentang.

"Baguslah"

"Apanya yang bagus? Gara-gara kau putri kita menangis! Ayolah Suamiku.. Baekhyunnie sudah besar wajar jika dia mengalami masa percintaan remajanya... hentikan sifat Posesifmu pada anak kita, itu dapat mengganggu mentalnya" jelas Luhan mengubah posisinya jadi duduk. Kris melepaskan kaca mata bacanya menyudari acara membaca dan berbalik menatap Luhan.

" Aku hanya ingin putriku mendapatkan lelaki yang terbaik, karna aku tak ingin nantinya Baekhyun mengalami kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan saat menjalin hubungan. Putri kita belum dewasa, pemikirannya juga masih sangat polos, kalau sampai ada yang membohonginya dengan iming-iming sesuatu bagaimana? Dan terjadi hal buruk bagaimana? Apa kau mau?!" ujar Kris panjang lebar. Yah memang perkataan Kris ada benarnya, tapi... tidak harus overprotective seperti itu kan?

"Yah kau benar, tapi Suamiku... kalau kau seperti ini terus putrimu tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh, apa kau mau Baekhyunnie jadi perawan tua? Aku hanya tak tega melihat teman-temannya menjaga jarak darinya karna takut denganmu. Kau tau! Berapa banyak teman-teman Baekhyunnie datang kesini dan dihadiahi 'tatapan membunuh' darimu lalu lari tebirit-birit? Menurutku, sudah saat kau biarkan Baekhyunnie memilih jalan terbaik hidupnya. Dan kurasa Park Chanyeol cocok untuknya" tutur Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mwo? Pemuda tinggi bermata bulat itu?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Ne, bukankah Park Chanyeol sangat tampan? Kau tau Baekhyunnie sering bercerita padaku soal kekasihnya itu, dia bilang dia sangat mencintai pria itu, dan terlebih lagi Chanyeol orang yang humoris dan selalu dapat membuatnya tertawa sepanjang hari, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Hah, ya aku akui pemuda itu memang mempunyai nilai plus dibanding teman-teman Baekhyun lainnya, tapi bukan berarti aku langsung menyetujui mereka, aku harus memantaunya lebih jauh lagi!"

"Lagipula pacaran anak jaman sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan jaman kita dulu, pacaran jaman sekarang itu sudah seperti layaknya suami istri, sangat berbahaya! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada putriku! Maka dari itu aku akan mengawasi perkembangan Baekhyun!" lanjut Kris tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau perkembangan hubungan mereka kalau kau saja tidak mau memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menjalaninya? Kasih mereka kesempatan, untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka mampu! Mereka bisa! Aku rasa Chanyeol bukan pria nakal seperti itu! Dia sangat menyayangi Baekkie.. buktinya sampai saat ini mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kan.."

"Lagipula Apa kau mau karna sifat posesifmu Baekhyunnie menjadi benci padamu? Bahkan bisa nekat kabur karna tertekan? Tidak kan sayang? Maka dari itu pikirkanlah baik-baik... baik untukmu belum tentu baik untuknya! Jadi Jangan buat Baekhyunnie menangis lagi.." tutur bijaksana.

Kris menghela nafasnya pasrah, memang semua yang dikatakan istrinya itu benar, Kris sadar sikapnya terlalu berlebihan, bahkan dia takut suatu saat karna sikapnya ini putrinya malah membencinya. Tapi dia melakukan semua itu demi putri tercintanya. Ia ingin melindungi dan membahagiakan putrinya.

"Yah.. tidak begitu buruk.. kita lihat nanti!"

"Mwo? Itu berarti kau merestui mereka?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Siapa yang bilang setuju? Aku hanya bilang 'kita lihat nanti' itu berarti masih akan ku pertimbangkan!" kekeuh Kris pada pendiriannya.

"Sama saja.. itu berarti kau berniat memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka..."

"Jangan cepat mengambil keputusan! Tidak semudah itu aku membiarkan hubungan mereka! Mereka masih tetap dalam pengawasanku!" tegas Kris.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Memang susah mempunyai seorang Suami dengan sifat dingin, tegas, sedikit kaku, dan overprotective. Tapi.. kenapa Luhan bisa sangat mencintai pria ini dan bertahan hidup dengannya selama bertahun-tahun ya? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan KrisHan yang tau.

"Terserahmulah"

**-Posesif Appa-**

**-SKIP TIME-**

Sepulang sekolah.. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke kedai cafe dekat sekolah. Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan sepotong cheese cake lezat.

"Emm.. Yeollie, ak-aku ingin meminta maaf soal ke-kejadian kemarin... sungguh! Maafkan Appa! Gara-gara Appa ku kencan kita batal. Appa memang keterlaluan.. hiks hiks" ucap Baekhyun mulai terisak. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Uljimma Baekkie chagii~... aku tak apa.. jangan menangis lagi ne... aku sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin, bukankah kita masih bisa berkencan lagi lain waktu Hm?" ucap Chanyeol menengadah wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Chanyeol menghapus lembut air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ye-Yeollie tidak marah? Yeollie tidak membenciku karna kejadian semalam?" tanya Baekhyun polos dengan innocent face.

"Ani! Untuk apa aku marah, justru aku semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan restu ayahmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan cinta kita" ucap Chanyeol mantap sambil mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Gumawo Yeollie~" ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Gyaa~ sakit Yeollie~" pekik Baekhyun menghentikan aksi Chanyeol mencubit pipinya.

"Hahaha.. neomu kyeopta~"

**-Posesif Appa-**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk santai dihalaman.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya balik Kris.

"Bagaimana soal keputusanmu tentang hubungan Baekkie dan Chanyeol? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

"Memangnya harus hari ini keputusannya? Tunggu sampai aku yakin bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar pria terbaik untuk putriku, lagipula mereka masih harus sering diawasi" jelas Kris tegas.

"Iya aku tau.. tapi setidaknya beri mereka sedikit kepastian persetujuan darimu, jangan buat mereka terombang ambing tak tentu, maksudku setidaknya beri mereka harapan setelah itu kau boleh terus mengawasi mereka tapi dengan cara yang sewajarnya, jangan seperti caramu yang overprotective itu!" ujar Luhan menatap Kris dalam.

Kris menghela napasnya dalam dan berkecambuk dengan pikirannya...sudah saatnya kah dirinya memberi lampu hijau pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

"Jujur.. aku hanya tak ingin perhatian Baekhyun terbagi dengan pria lain selain aku Appanya! Aku sangat menyayanginya! Walau dia sekarang sudah besar, bagiku dia tetap putri kecilku yang paling manis. Kadang aku berfikir suatu saat jika Baekhyun sudah menikah dan tinggal jauh dengan suaminya, aku takut dia akan melupakan kita orang tuanya. Aku tak ingin dia jauh dari kita. Maka dari itu aku sangat overprotective padanya karna dia anak kita satu-satunya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya dan melindunginya" Tutur Kris dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Luhan yang mendengarkan penuturan suaminya ikut terharu. Inilah yang Luhan sukai dari diri suaminya, walau dari luar nampak dingin dan tegas, tapi dia mempunyai sifat hangat dan penyayang.

"Sayang, aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. aku juga tak ingin jauh dari putri kita, tapi mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Baekhyun akan tetap menemukan jodohnya dan hidup bersama dengan pasangan hidupnya. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun berhak bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya Dan kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya." Ujar Luhan merangkul pundak Kris dengan sayang.

"Ya.. kau benar istriku"

"Jadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ya... aku menyetujui mereka.. aku akan memberikan lampu hijau pada mereka" ucap Kris mantap.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Ne, mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberi mereka kesempatan. Aku juga akan berusaha merubah sifat posesifku agar Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padaku" ucap Kris serius.

"Jjeongmal gumawo nae yeobo! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti senang mendengar hal ini! Aku akan memberitahunya nanti setelah mereka pulang sekolah! gumawo sayang~" seru Luhan senang memeluk Kris dengan erat. Kris pun membalas pelukan Luhan, tanpa sadar seulas senyum terpati dibibirnya.

**-Posesif Appa-**

"Aku pulaangg!" seru Baekhyun tiba dirumah bersama Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, apa tidak apa-apa aku datang kemari? Kalau Appa mu marah lagi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Ia takut kejadian kemarin malam terulang lagi.

"Gwaechana Yeollie~ sejak kejadian semalam aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Appa! Terserah Appa mau marah atau mengusirku! Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku bersama Yeollie selalu" ujar Baekhyun bergelayutan manja ditangan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie! Kau tidak boleh begitu! Bagaimanapun Beliau Appa mu, dia pasti berbuat seperti itu karna sangat menyayangimu Baekkie" nasihat Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Appa tidak menyayangiku lagi Yeollie.. kalau Appa menyayangiku dia tidak akan egois seperti itu pada anaknya!" ujar Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Tapi Baekkie ak-"

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Luhan dan Kris datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ne Umma.. aku sudah pulang" jawab Baekhyun mencium pipi Luhan tanpa mencium pipi Kris.

Kris memasang wajah masam saat tak dapat kecupan dari sang putri seperti biasanya. Dalam hatinya Ia ingin protes, tapi dia sadar putrinya masih marah padanya karna kejadian semalam.

"Annyeong Ahjussi.. annyeong Ahjumma.." sapa Chanyeol membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol.. Terimakasih ya sudah mengantar Baekhyunnie pulang" ucap Luhan tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, gwaechana Ahjumma" balas Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Emm.. apa kalian berdua sibuk? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Umma dan Appa bicarakan pada kalian" ucap Luhan sekilas melirik ke arah Kris yang memasang wajah datar.

"Eoh? Umma dan Appa ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Duduklah dulu"

**-Posesif Appa-**

Kini mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga. Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang tanpa pembicaraan. Kris dan Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Umma Appa.. sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Sesaat Luhan dan Kris saling bertatapan dan mengangguk sebagai isyarat persetujuan.

"Emm... begini Baekhyunnie dan Chanyeol.. sebelumnya.. Umma dan Appa ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Umma tau Appa kemarin benar-benar keterlaluan! Dan Appa juga sudah mengakui kesalahannya terutama kepadamu Baekhyunnie sayang.." tutur Luhan menatap Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol masih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan wanita berumur 35 tahun itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. #walau disini Luhan umur 35th masih tetep imut, unyu2, chibi2 lho #plak

"Kau sudah besar Baekhyunnie, memang sudah saatnya kau memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri. Maafkan kami yang selalu overprotective padamu, itu semua karna kami sangat menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu. Kini sudah saatnya kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu dan bisa menjagamu selain Appa dan Umma..." ujar Luhan memberi jeda.

"Umma dan Appa sudah membicarakan ini... dan kami rasa lelaki yang tepat untuk Baekhyun adalah kau Park Chanyeol" lanjut Luhan menatap kearah Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Itu berarti...

"A-aku?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya menunujuk dirinya sendiri dan dijawab anggukan mantab Luhan.

"I-itu ber-arti Um-uma dan Appa me-merestui ka-kami?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata. Ia masih tak percaya Appanya yang super posesif dan overprotective ini bisa tiba-tiba merestui hubungan mereka. Sungguh Luar Biasa!

"Ne Appa menyetujuinya!" kini Kris angkat bicara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpukau bahagia dan langsung memeluk Kris bersamaan.

"Jeongmal Khamsamnida Appa! Appa serius kan? Appa tidak bohong seperti kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, Appa serius! Kali ini Appa benar-benar memberi lampu hijau pada kalian! Tapi ingat! Kalian masih tetap dalam pengawasan Appa! Dan kalian jangan buat Appa kecewa" jawab Kris tegas.

"Yeayy! Khamsamnida Appa! Kami janji tidak akan buat Appa kecewa! Tapi Appa juga harus janji tidak akan overprotective lagi ya!" ucap Baekhyun mencium pipi Kris dan menjulurkan jari kelingking sebagai simbol perjanjian mereka.

"Ne! Yakso!" ucap Kris mantab membalas uluran jari Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi tenang saja! Aku akan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya, menyayanginya dan membuatnya bahagia seperti keinginanmu! Dan itulah janjiku" janji Chanyeol mantap.

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu! Jika kau melanggar janjimu sendiri dan membuat putriku sedih! Maka tak ada ampun bagimu!" ancam Kris dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Ne! Yakso!"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai perayaan hubungan ini aku dan Chanyeol ingin pergi berkencan! Itung-itung sebagai ganti rugi kemarin malam itu! Bolehkan Appa Umma?" pinta Baekhyun menunjukan bbuing-bbuing andalannya.

"Boleh" ucap Luhan setuju.

"Boleh.. Tap-"

"Tapi apalagi? Jangan bilang Appa mau membuntuti kita lagi" potong Baekhyun cemberut.

"Siapa yang mau membututi kalian? Appa hanya ingin bilang Tapi pulangnya jangan larut malam. Kalau sampai kalian pulang lewat jam 10, untuk seterusnya kalian tidak boleh pergi lagi!" ancam Kris tegas.

"Ne! Kami akan pulang tepat waktu! Kalau begitu kami pergi.. annyeong Umma annyeong Appa" pamit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Luhan.

-Posesif Appa-

Kini hanya tersisa Kris dan Luhan didalam rumah. Mereka sedang duduk santai ditaman belakang.

"Ah~ leganya semua terselesaikan dengan baik! Gumawo sayang~ kau benar-benar Appa yang bijaksana, kau mau memberi kesempatan pada mereka! Aku berharap hubungan mereka berjalan lancar!" tutur Luhan memeluk dada bidang Kris.

"Sudah jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" ucap Kris terseyum jail melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Yha! Tentu saja aku sangat senang! Ternyata Pangeran Es sepertimu bisa juga dicairkan. Haah kenapa suamiku ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sih" gerutu Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi Kau ingin aku bersikap romantis seperti adegan drama yang sering kau tonton itu hm?" tanya Kris menatap Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Istri mana yang tak menginginkan suaminya bersikap romantis!" jawab Luhan sewot (?) mendengar ucapan Luhan Kris menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak menggoda istrinya yang manis ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita kekamar"

"GYYAAAA~ apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Luhan saat tubuhnya sudah dalam gendongan Kris. Kris semakin menyeringai. Sungguh Luhan saat ini sangat menggemaskan bagaikan anak rusa yang siap dimangsa oleh serigala.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku bersikap romantis? Maka akan kukabulkan, mumpung dirumah sudah sepi, saatnya membuat adik untuk Baekkie" bisik Kris menggoda ditelinga Luhan, membuat sang empu merinding disko.

"Kyaa~ bukan itu maksudku Naga mesum! Cepat turunkan aku! Andwaee!" teriak Luhan saat Kris sudah membawanya masuk kekamar.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Krishan yang tahu haha

**E.N.D**


End file.
